


Tell the Truth, Shame the Devil

by Foophile



Category: Nip/Tuck
Genre: Claiming, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another morning after and Christian awakes more sore than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the Truth, Shame the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Nip/Tuck and it's related characters do not belong me. Happens in the first or second episode of the 5th season. Maybe not exactly the kink but the only way that I could see Christian and Sean just falling together after the slash fail of the 4th season.

It’s another morning after and Christian awakes more sore than usual. His back and thighs hurt from abuse and there’s a sizeable bite mark on his shoulder blade from the girl he fucked last night. She was eighteen, new to LA and with stars in her eyes. Fucking a plastic surgeon was just the first stepping stone to her climb to some hot shot producer who would give her a lucky break. Christian surely wasn’t going to be able to give her anything but a half price consultation.

He’s limping out of the shower when Sean comes through, fully dressed, and on his way to the kitchen. Sean’s hair is dry and his suit is freshly pressed. No doubt, Sean will be in the office an hour before Christian even finishes his coffee but this morning Christian is driven to see him before he goes. He hurries, slips into his slacks and throws his shirt on over his damp shoulders. Christian leaves it unbuttoned as he strides into the kitchen.

Sean’s reading the paper and drinking his only cup of coffee for the day at the counter. He looks up as Christian comes in.

“Morning. You’re up early.”

Christian’s mouth is open to say that he wanted to see Sean when he realizes that he doesn’t know why or what he particularly wants with his best friend.

“I, uh,” he racks his brain from a quick answer, coming up with, “I wanted to get your opinion on this.” He shows the bite mark, knowing already that it’s nothing serious.

Sean gives it a cursory glance and lifts an eyebrow. “You certainly know how to pick them.”

Christian smirks. “I like it rough.”

“It’s not going to scar, if that’s what you’re asking. But,” Sean touches the raised skin with the tip of his finger and Christian feels like he’s been hit with a baseball bat. It takes everything in him not to sway. “Don’t let them draw blood next time.”

Sean pats his shoulder and dumps his cup. He’s out of the apartment before Christian finishes pouring his first cup of coffee.

Christian lets the breath he’d been holding out.

Despite the ups and downs they’ve faced since moving to L.A., he can’t remember seeing Sean so adjusted. Sure, when things were good with Julia, they were good. But the glam of Hollywood seems to fit them more than Miami ever did. Christian feels – almost – at home, at that’s saying something.

Surely, it has a lot of do with living with Sean. But seeing as Christian has a girl to kick out and a long commute to work, he’s not going to focus on that right now.

After all, just because Faith Wolper was insane didn’t mean that she was wrong.  
_

Christian’s dreams never stopped. In fact, they’ve become more complicated; evolving from the stereotypical twinks by the poolside to what Christian’s been told constitutes a relationship. Moving in with boxes marked ‘fragile’ and planning dinner parties where Sean and Christian sit for a civilized dinner with Julia and her lover, Olivia.

Hell, Christian’s even dreamt of marrying the man. Absurd. Ridiculous. Things of nightmares and wholly disturbing conclusions about Christian’s psyche.

And of course, he’s never going to tell another soul. He’s learned his lesson.

It’s easier to dream of living with Sean when he’s actually _living_ with him. For the first few weeks there’s too much to do for it to really sink in that they’re relatively by themselves in a new place. Then, it’s like college again, but completely unlike it as well.

Christian still spends his nights picking up easy women and having experimental and very enjoyable sex, but now, every once in a while so does Sean. It was different when Sean went back to his empty home. It was different when Christian heard second and sometimes third hand about whom Sean was sleeping with and could laugh about the outcome later.

But when Sean’s in the same condo, having his own meaningless one night stands, Christian…well Christian’s _dreams_ to be precise go a little sideways.

Christian’s used to waking with a boner. That’s his entire reason for making sure that there’s a woman at his side to alleviate the problem. But when he can’t have his first come of the morning without thinking of Sean (the girl had been a trooper in the beginning, working him with her mouth until her face had gone red with fatigue and the swollen pink of her lips so vivid that it normally would have been enough to tip him over) then Christian decides that he has a real problem.

He attacks it as he does everything else. Head on.

_

Julia’s just returned and as much as Christian wants to sleep with her, as much as he wants revenge for the pained look she put on Sean’s face but at the same time felt a thrill only slightly less than the zing he feels when Sean saunters around the condo without a shirt, he refrains from doing more than picking up his girl for the night and taking her to his bed.

He knows that after seeing Julia, Sean will be drinking the last of their bourbon on the couch and deliberately goes to the kitchen with sex sweat gleaming on his chest.

Christian doesn’t think that Sean will think he’s hot. Shit, Christian knows he’s hot. But it will get his best friend’s attention and maybe drag him out of his depression long enough to get close.

The plan works to a point. Christian plants himself on the couch next to Sean with a self-satisified huff and tries to think of something that doesn’t equate to ‘Let’s fuck, promise you’ll like it’.

“She’s gorgeous,” Sean says first as he stares out at the Hollywood Hills.

Christian frowns. “Who? The girl?” He doesn’t remember her name, not that it matters.

Sean gives him a tired glance. “Olivia. I always knew that if Julia was going to,” Sean pauses as if it’s hard for him to say even though neither of them had been faithful, then makes an encompassing gesture with his empty glass. He finishes, “Well, I always knew it would be someone gorgeous. A blond, like her.”

“Are you saying you’d tap that, Sean?” Christian says with a smirk.

Sean sighs. “She wouldn’t want me anyway.”

Christian tries to stop that line of thinking right away. “She could be like Julia. Who knows? I’ve found that sometimes, if the person is sexy enough, anything’s possible.”

It takes a while for that to sink in.

It’s been months since Faith Wolper’s obsession with Christian and her telling Sean about his homoerotic dreams. It’s behind Sean, Christian doubts he’s even thought of it since then, so he’s startled to say the least when his best friend, after a lengthy silence, turns and whispers to him.

“The two of us, we’d shock those two right back to hell if we-,”

And that’s it for Christian. He doesn’t care what Sean could have said. Sean could be thinking the opposite of the kiss that Christian takes and savors like the finest liquor money can buy.

But he thinks, when Sean kisses back, that maybe they’re thinking the same thing.

Christian wishes that time could slow and the last twenty years of times spent together could translate through lips and tongues and teeth and mean more than the insistent press of his cock trapped in his pants, but he’s wanted this too long.

He lets Sean take control but makes sure that the other man knows that this was _his_ idea. Where Sean momentarily falters in licking where he should suck, Christian bites and hangs on when his best friend goes to pull away.

Christian’s draped over Sean on the couch, offering up his neck for Sean’s lips and opening his legs to allow Sean the leverage he needs so that they can rub together through the layers of clothes they’re too impatient to tackle.

He’s giving himself while he imagines stripping Sean naked, making the other man come on his chest and then pulling Sean into his bedroom. Fucking him hard, claiming him in a way that Julia never could as the nameless woman in his bed watches and learns.

Christian opens his eyes and _sees_ what he thought he’d only ever imagine and it’s so much better.

Sean’s lost in feeling. Those tight lines of worry are smoothed by Christian’s hand as it wraps around a cock he’s seen but never felt. Sean’s skin is so hot that it’s almost feverish and Christian vows to traverse all of it with his tongue.

“Christian,” Sean’s moaning and the sound shivers down his back. He wonders if the girl sleeping in his bed can hear them, and then wonders if Sean would be okay with a smack or two on the ass.

It doesn’t matter that a voice in Christian’s head is saying that he’s only using Sean until he gets tired of him, just like all of the others. He knows that he could be ruining the only true friendship he has in life, but that doesn’t matter either.

And the girls and the practice, the children and their mothers, they don’t matter. Not right now when Sean’s breaking apart on their couch and Christian’s wondering if this is what real love, true love, is all about.

END


End file.
